I love you
by SomeRandomPerson99
Summary: Waking up one night Ruby ponders about how lucky she is to have met Jaune, and how much she loves him.


**AN: Just a short Lancaster one-shot.**

* * *

**I love you.**

* * *

Ruby turned over to see Jaune still sleeping soundly. He looked so peaceful and she couldn't help but smile. A tinge of guilt always overtook her during these moments…

"If Pyrrha hadn't died five years ago at the fall of Beacon she would be sleeping here right now I bet…" She whispered to herself.

Moving softly to not wake him up, she moved closer and wrapped her arm around his chest in an effort to get close to him. Now she felt even worse. She considered Pyrrha an amazing friend, but now that she was gone Ruby was glad Jaune was hers. It was terrible to see a silver lining in her friend's death…A death that changed everyone, especially Jaune forever for the worst. But she couldn't help it.

She loved him.

"Ruby?" The blond muttered softly as his eyes flickered open.

Ruby felt her heart sink. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to wake you."

Much to her delight, however he smiled. Pulling her in he kissed her, and she passionately kissed him back.

He broke away and Ruby shivered softly with excitement as his hand trailed down her back. "It's okay. I like waking up to see your pretty face no matter what time it is."

She felt like some lovestruck schoolgirl again as her heart fluttered. "I love seeing your handsome face wake up every day." She smiled.

He responded by kissing her again and she greedily returned it. His hand fell onto her breast and she bit her lip softly as he squeezed it.

She knew her boobs had gotten bigger of the years. Enough to rival her sister Yang, and she was happy Jaune seemed to enjoy them so much. Maybe she was a pervert after all.

She moaned as he started to suck on them, and her hand reached for his hard rod as she so often did at night. Sleeping together naked truly was amazing.

"J-Jaune…Can we do it?"

Jaune gave her a teasing smile. "I don't know. I'm still pretty tired, so I feel too lazy too."

Ruby frowned. "Too tired and lazy to fuck me? Wow Jaune you're pretty lame sometimes. I'm sure I could find plenty of guys still out at this hour to do the job then."

His grin never faltered. "True, but you won't."

She rolled her eyes but smiled again. "No…I won't. I love you too much to let my hormones overtake me like that."

It was his turn to roll his eyes. "Great, good to enough my girlfriend has enough self-control not to cuck me. How blessed and unique I truly am."

She giggled and laid back down at his side. Her breasts pushing up against him. "Hey, don't push it mister. You know how wild I can get."

"Yeah, so does Weiss."

She blushed a bit. "Hey, that was a one-time thing with all three of us. Plus, she felt bad for never truly thanking you for saving her life in Haven."

"I'm not complaining." The blond admitted snugging more next to her. "Now I can finally get that coffee cup made that says I had a threesome."

"And you say I'm the pervert…"

He smiled and flipped himself on top of her before kissing down her neck. She felt herself shiver with pleasure as she wanted more.

"I love you."

She looked up into his beautiful blue eyes and smiled. "I love you too."

They started to kiss deeply until finally he gave into Ruby's wishes and potentially started the process to make Taiyang a grandfather.

Ruby grabbed his hand softly after the act was done. "Mmm…I feel kind of bad. Weiss is missing out, think I should call her?"

Jaune looked at the clock. "At 3:13 a.m? I think she would be more pissed then aroused. I thought you said it was a onetime thing?"

Ruby shrugged. "I lied…I kind of want the three of us to do it again. I mean Blake and Yang are in a three-way with Sun."

"True and I wouldn't mind, but at least let Weiss sleep until morning."

Ruby laughed. "Yeah, you're right. We won't be doing much sleep after."

Jaune rolled his eyes and ruffled up Ruby's hair. "I love you Ruby."

Ruby looked up at the man who had been her best friend since day one at Beacon. The boy who had matured and grew stronger with each passing day. He had grown so much and despite starting as the weakest among them, he fought with the strongest until the better end. He was everything she loved in a man and for the first time since she took his hand at Beacon and got to see those amazing blue eyes up close…She couldn't be happier.

"I love you too Jaune."

* * *

**AN: Thanks for reading.**


End file.
